


Blue

by Just_An_Owl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Memories, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Smoking, Suicide, aaron burr is old and tired of all this shit, slight changes in canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Owl/pseuds/Just_An_Owl
Summary: Когда-то Александр Гамильтон так и не спустил курок.
Kudos: 3





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Бечено Aurinelis.  
> Написано на челлендж #SixDrabbles.

Сизый дым расползался по комнате, удушающим облаком оседая где-то на уровне колен, а выше вися мутным туманом, от которого резало глаза. На самом деле, на улице дым был бы слегка голубоватый, даже переходящий в белый, но освещение в комнате обеспечивала всего пара свеч, стоящих на письменном столе рядом с чернильным прибором, и танцующий свет растворялся в тумане, и дым смешивался с тенями, которые в союзе с ним обретали объем и отделялись от стен, клубами расходясь по комнате под потолком. Где-то было написано, что от синего цвета перед глазами меньше хочется спать. Это неправда. Спать хочется всегда. Вопрос в том, удается ли.

Берр не помнил, когда он начал курить. Он знал только то, что это было «после». Его жизнь была точно поделена на «до» и «после». Четкий ориентир в жизни, как замечательно. Как ясно все стало, когда он появился. Насколько ясно стало, что большая часть «до» была зря. Насколько ясно стало, что «после» не будет ничего лучше. Берр любил ясность, она давала возможность оценить свои силы и строить реальную стратегию. «До» было не так много случаев, когда у него была такая ясность, которая царила у него в сознании сейчас.

Было очень странно не видеть почти ничего вокруг себя, а внутри себя наконец-то видеть все абсолютно четко.

Тогда было наоборот.

Берр видел все ясно. Даже блики на Гудзоне, который блестел мелкими волнами во все стороны, причем, зараза, ярко: восходящее солнце было как раз на той стадии, когда вы в постели морщитесь, кривляетесь, пытаетесь закрыть лицо подушкой, кидаете этой подушкой в окно, только бы не вставать, чтобы закрыть этот надоедливый луч у вас из глаз. Но Аарон видел только человека напротив, и единственные блики, которые имели для него значение, переливались на отполированных стволах в их руках, предназначенных для того, чтобы убить друг друга, и пару раз сверкнули в стеклах очков, которые должны были поспособствовать в его убийстве. А в мозгу у Берра, между ним и его мыслями стояла стена, на которой кровавыми буквами было написано «Умрешь — и она останется одна». 

Тогда тоже было все ясно, только со знаком минус. Он поступил соответствующе.

Сейчас он тоже поступит так, как считает правильным.

Он помнил, что его судили за что-то три года спустя. Он помнил, как его отпускали из зала суда и как Джефферсон настиг его у выхода из здания и что-то яростно, горько и долго ему говорил, а неизменный Мэдисон за его спиной молчаливо излучал вдвое больше, чем обычно, презрения и высокомерия в его адрес. Джефферсон что-то говорил о том, что он легко отделался, что предатель страны останется предателем страны, и Берр в конце не выдержал — расхохотался, чуть не согнувшись, а потом увидел растерянные лица оппонентов и чуть снова не сломался. Да при чем тут измена, при чем тут то, что ему говорили на этом фарсе, который назвали судом? Зачем пустой оболочке приговор, а тем более — оправдание?

Аарон Берр закончился на три года раньше, чем этот суд вообще прошел.

Нет, он ничего не хотел сказать, и «после» были события, которые можно было бы вспомнить с удовольствием или с раздражением. Вот только не хватало главного ингредиента, чтобы микс жизни получил хоть какой-то вкус — цели.

«До» всегда была цель. Закончить учебу, купить дочке подарок на день рождения, оправдать ожидания клиента, стать президентом Соединенных Штатов. А сейчас… единственной целью Берра было докурить вот эту конкретную сигару. Возможно, это и было причиной, по которой Берр начал курить. Устанавливались определенные отрезки времени, которые можно было проживать с осознанием начала и конца каждого из них. Иногда Берр даже засыпал в перерыве между одним и другим, и это ощущалось как маленькая личная победа.

Можно было установить новую цель. Можно было открыть окно. Но тогда бы свечи задуло, скорее всего. Да и зачем?

Хотя зачем Берр каждый раз начинал новую сигару?

Берр встал из-за письменного стола, обогнул вычурный стул и распахнул настежь окно. Свечи погасли, изогнувшись пламенем в сторону от окна. Ветер, ворвавшийся в комнату, колыхнул матовые занавески, пропутешествовал наискось через комнату, взметнул волосы Берра, смахнул какие-то наверняка очень важные бумаги с письменного стола и вылетел обратно, унося с собой застарелый сизый туман и залив всю комнату лазурным вечерним полусветом.

Сигара в морщинистой руке Берра продолжала источать тонкий дымок.

Морщинистой.

Берр посмотрел в зеркало над письменным столом, увидел в своих волосах седину, а возле губ — горькие складки и понял, что постарел.

Он обернулся к шкафу, слегка привстал на носки, чтобы дотянуться до верха и снял со шкафа плоский, обитый некогда гладкой, а сейчас потрескавшейся кожей ящик на замке, взял оттуда же ключ и отпер ящик. Лакированное изогнутое дерево приветственно блеснуло. Тогда, на Гудзоне, пистолет Гамильтона выпал у него из рук, и, естественно, никто не позаботился о том, чтобы его подбирать. Пистолеты были Берра, парные, подаренные ему Монтгомери еще во время войны. Абсолютно одинаковые, парные, они лежали в ящике перед ним, и было только одно отличие. Только глазу не видное. В каком-то из них — Берр не помнил, в каком — еще осталась одна-единственная пуля. Это была пуля, которой его так и не убили.

Когда-то Берр думал, что им с Александром не место в одном мире. Потом он понял, что места в мире было достаточно и на них обоих. А сейчас окончательно понял, что единственный, кому места в мире без Александра не осталось — сам Берр. Из-за отсутствия Гамильтона? Нет. Из-за вины? Нет. Просто потому что ему стало все ясно, а значит, больше было нечего ждать.

Гамильтон, наверное, смеялся бы до слез над его рассуждениями.

Может, еще и посмеется.

Берр взял, не глядя, один из пистолетов из ящика и приставил к виску.

Это было одиннадцатого июля тысяча восемьсот двадцать четвертого года.


End file.
